Sejelas Buku Terbuka
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Well, emosi Haruno Sakura sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Isi hatinya segamblang buku yang terbuka—dan perasaannya tertera begitu jelas di sana. Karena itu Sasuke senang menggodanya./"S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Title:** _Sejelas Buku Terbuka_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Romance_ | **Rated:** _T_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#14_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

 _Well,_ emosi Haruno Sakura sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Isi hatinya segamblang buku yang terbuka—dan perasaannya tertera begitu jelas di sana. Karena itu Sasuke senang menggodanya.

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Ini kali pertama Sasuke mengenakan setelan _tuxedo._ Sakura yang memilihkannya— _tuxedo_ hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru tua yang terikat longgar. Sakura hampir pingsan. Sasuke dan _tuxedo_ jelas sumber kelemahannya. Sial.

"Ehm, kau tampan, omong-omong." Sakura menoleh, berpura-pura memandangi jam dinding.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke orang yang cerdas—semua orang tahu hal itu.

"Aku yakin bukan itu saja, Sakura."

Sakura berusaha tenang sementara jantungnya berdetak gila. Namun Sasuke mengenalnya—sangat mengenalnya. Ada rona kemerahan yang menghias pipinya—dan itu bukan karena polesan _make-up_ , tangannya berkeringat dan digosok-gosok tanpa sadar, gadis itu juga secara refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ah, sungguh menggemaskan _ne_ , Sasuke?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke. Ayo kita pergi. Orangtua kita sedang menunggu di bawah." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Rencananya keluarga mereka akan makan malam di restoran bersama. Karena itu mereka berpakaian cukup formal kali ini. Makan malam ini tentu saja untuk mempererat tali kekeluargaan di antara keduanya, karena jelas Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersiap melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius sekarang—mereka sudah bertunangan.

"Mereka akan menunggu sebentar." Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dnding belakang dekat kepala Sakura—menahan gadis itu agar tidak ke mana-mana.

Sakura gelisah. Senyum miring Sasuke memang luar biasa tampan, tapi juga luar biasa berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika mereka sudah menikah nanti. Harus menghadapi senyum miring Sasuke yang langka setiap hari, mungkin bisa memperburuk kesehatan jantungnya. Astaga.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Sakura."

Oh, baik. Sebenarnya itu sederhana, tapi tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Haruno Sakura aslinya adalah wanita yang baik, hanya saja ia sedikit galak dan keras. Ia memang tidak terlalu terbuka seperti sahabatnya, Ino. Tapi juga tidak sepemalu Hinata. Ia orang yang idealis, pemberani dan ahli bela diri. Tapi seketika, ia berubah menjadi gadis manis ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, sial.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur Sasuke." Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar ini.

"Sebenarnya kau sangat tampan malam ini, Sasuke. Luar biasa tampan. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berpakaian seformal ini sebelumnya. Dan menurutku kau... seksi sekali hari ini. Oh, astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan otakku! Aku sudah jujur sekarang, apa kau sudah puas, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke senang. Meski ia sudah bisa mengira seperti apa jawaban dari kekasih _pink_ -nya ini, tetap saja lebih menyenangkan jika mendengar langsung dari bibir Sakura. Ia mengecup kedua pipi gadis itu, sebelum menariknya turun menemui orangtua mereka.

 _Well,_ emosi Haruno Sakura sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Isi hatinya segamblang buku yang terbuka—dan perasaannya tertera begitu jelas di sana.

Karena itu Sasuke senang menggodanya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Lain kali, jika ada yang menggodamu selain aku, tutupi wajahmu."

"Eh, kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba bicara soal-tutupi-wajah, huh?

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya. Jarak antara bibirnya dengan pipi Sakura hanyar sekitar satu inci. Meski pelan, suaranya terdengar amat jelas bagi Sakura dalam radius sedekat itu.

"Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin ada yang membacamu selain aku. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura memutar mata— _ah, keluar sudah sifat_ over protektif _-nya._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Hey, mind to review? :")  
_


End file.
